


Magey Soldier Serah Morrighan'an

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [18]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Magical Girls, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Morrigan/Maric, magical girl AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magey Soldier Serah Morrighan'an

The last enemy crackled into a pile of slushy globs, and Serah Morrighan’an furiously whirled upon the man in light, black armour. Her eyes glowed like twin moons in the lanterns’ light. “Do not EVER get in the way of my spells again.”

“What are you so angry about?” Maric’s brows knitted behind his plain Orlesian half-mask. “I came to save you.” Behind them, Serah Aveline choked back a little laugh and Serah Ceridweth merely quirked an eyebrow.

“And nearly got turned into a pillar of ice, instead,” Morrighan’an retorted. The gnarled end of her staff went clink against his breastplate. ”Make no mistake, Splintmail Mask. I do not need saving. I do not _want_ saving. I will win my own battles, for my own ends, and deal with the Darkspawn in my own way. I will fight alongside any man. Never _behind_ him.”

 _Never behind him_. The crisp words kindled a flame in Maric’s heart, and he stood back as she gathered her team and strode off into the night. Such confidence. Such courage. He had not seen the like for a long time. Perhaps tonight—

“And keep that rose. I don’t know where it’s been.”

—or maybe not.


End file.
